


Just Another Night Out

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: It was just another night for David; part of the daily grind which allowed him the eternal bliss of having fun and never growing old.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "The Lost Boys" is property of their respective owners and all others associated with legal rights.

Humans, females in particular, focused too much on David's ice blue eyes and his smooth voice to know anything was wrong. Not like it was a problem for him because after all, it granted him full access to his victims and more importantly to their blood.

Tossing aside the lifeless husk that was once a teenage girl visiting from out of state, David wiped his wet lips with the back of his gloved hands and grinned with satisfaction. Her blood was absolutely delicious and he had to admit that mortals who didn't use drugs or drink alcohol had the most appetizing and delectable tasting blood. Though no matter how the feeding frenzy turned out, he and his brothers were always careful with properly disposing of the remains. Sometimes they'd go as far as to mutilate bodies to the point that any recognition, even with modern technology, would be virtually impossible. All in all, it was just part of the daily grind that allowed the four of them the life of never-ending youth and fun.

Reaching into his pockets, David produced a cigarette and lighter. Being a vampire, he didn't breathe air and therefore didn't need to inhale or exhale the smoke. He'd been smoking before he was a teenager but it was a habit he wouldn't give up even after becoming a member of the undead.

He was soon puffing away as the salty sea breeze began to pick up speed. Behind him, the once gentle rolling waves that caressed the sandy shores were becoming more violent miles out into the vast waters. The bonfire the human girl built earlier was quickly losing its spark when David became alert to a rapidly approaching meal.

"Mary? Where are you?"

Another human and this one sounded male. David blew out his last smoke before he lazily flicked his cigarette butt into the dying embers behind him. He watched as a young man around the same age as the dead girl stumbled onto the scene, decked out in the most hideous bright clothes he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Mary? I'm so sorry I left you alone but…"

His jaw dropped and his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he spotted the corpse a few yards away.

"Oh… Oh god! OH MY GOD!"

David raised a curious brow. Funny, the boy didn't even seem to notice him standing there. Oh well, all the easier to capture.

In a flash, David was position right behind the trembling youth. With one hand, he grabbed the back of his head and with an effortless tug of his arm, he pulled him against his chest.

David grinned devilishly as he completely transformed. Demonic yellow eyes and long razor sharp fangs were in full view but it wasn't as if the young man would see what he looked like until it was too late.

"Sayonara," David said before he sank his teeth into his victim's flesh.

Yup, it was just another night out in the world's murder capital.


End file.
